Au Revoir
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Naruto selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya. Siapakah dia?" Spesial fict for Naruto's Birthday


**Disclaimer: **Saya tidak berbakat dalam menggambar jadi chara yang ada d' sini bukan milik saya #Pundung

**Warning: ** Shonen-ai, Rada OOC, EYD tidak sesuai Dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya **(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Spesial fict for Naruto's Birthday**

******Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang. Siapa pemuda itu? Mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar sekali?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Buka saja, aku tidak menguncinya kok" teriakku.

Gaara datang dengan membawa sejumlah buku. Kuperkirakan itu buku yang baru saja dia beli untukku.

"Ya… sedang apa kau? Aku datang membawa bekal untukmu" katanya.

Dia selalu membawa novel novel untuk kubaca ketika aku merasa sangat bosan, karena semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpaku waktu itu , aku belum diizinkan untuk pergi kemana pun walau bersama Gaara sekalipun.

Kecelakaan yang membuat sebagian ingatanku hilang, bahkan sebagian besar. Kata kaasan, ketika aku tersadar dari koma yang sekian lama, aku hanya bisa mengingat kaasan, tousan, Gaara, dan Neji. Sisanya. Tidak ada yang kuingat.

"Gomenasai, Gaara. oh ya, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu." kataku.

Aku sudah menyerah memikirkannya sendiri, hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit.

Lagipula, Gaara adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Dia pasti tahu siapa pemuda itu.

Kecuali jika aku memang terlalu banyak berimajinasi di dunia mimpiku.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Naruto?" tanyanya antusias. Kemudian aku menceritakan mimpi itu, dari awal hingga akhir.

**_Happy Birthday Naruto_**

**#Mimpi Naruto**

Aku terus menyusuri lorong panjang dan serba putih ini... Sebenarnya aku berada dimana?

Aku merasa asing sekali dengan tempat ini.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingku.

Tidak adakah yang lain selain warna putih?

Aku berjalan hingga menabrak seorang pemuda.

Tapi… Kenapa hanya ada aku dan pemuda itu di sini?

Dan mengapa wajahnya terasa familiar sekali?

Dia pun memanggil namaku.

"Naruto." panggilnya dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Dan mengapa dia bisa tahu namaku?

Berpuluh pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

"Kau… Kau siapa?" tanyaku akhirnya..Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku hingga aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan bingung dan gugup.

Air mukanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, kecewa, dan... sedih?

Apa kata kataku ada yang salah?

"Kau... tak... ingat aku?" tanyanya pelan. Kekecewaan tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"A...a...apa aku pernah mengenalmu? Aku merasa familiar sekali... tetapi sungguh… aku tidak mengetahui mu... Maaf..." kataku seraya membungkuk.

"Baiklah, kau sudah melupakanku Naruto. Lebih baik aku pergi." katanya.

Hah! Aku tidak tahu mengapa malah begini, sungguh... tapi aku tidak ingin dia pergi! Hatiku pun sakit melihatnya kecewa.

"Tunggu!" kataku. Namun Dia tetap berjalan dan meninggalkanku.

Aku segera memeluknya dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal gila semacam ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku ingin agar aku memeluknya. Tiba tiba sinar putih yang menyilaukan seperti menarik pemuda ini pergi dan aku pun terbangun.

******_Happy Birthday Naruto_**

Seketika wajah Gaara menjadi pucat. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Apa dia tahu sesuatu?

"Gaara... Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hmmh... bagaimana penampilan pemuda itu?" tanyanya berusaha tidak gugup.

Kenapa dia menanyakan itu? Dan mengapa dia terlihat sedikit gugup?

"Dia memiliki wajah baby face, cukup tinggi, putih, rambutnya hitam dan memiliki mata oniks."

Kata-kataku membuat wajah Gaara semakin pucat dan dia menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Sebenarnya siapa sih pemuda itu? Mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar?

Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi tidak mungkin.

Tapi… Rasanya pemuda itu begitu nyata.

Aku begitu keras memikirkannya hingga rasanya kepalaku tidak lagi ingin berkompromi untuk mengingat siapa pemuda itu

Aku hanya mendengar suara Gaara samar-samar.

Pandanganku juga mulai kabur.

"Tidak salah lagi... itu... pasti..." kata Gaara

Ayolah Naruto, kenapa kau begini? Bukankah kau ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu? Tahanlah Naruto! Dan seketika itu juga, aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**_Happy Birthday Naruto_**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat kaasan dan tousan berada di sebelahku.

Mana Gaara? Bukannya tadi aku bersama Gaara ya? Kok sekarang jadi tousan dan kaasan yang ada di sampingku?

"Naruto, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" kata kaasan penuh kasih sayang

"Kami sangat mencemaskanmu!" lanjut tousan.

"Aku dimana kaasan? tousan? Kok aku ada di sini? Bukannya tadi aku bersama Gaara di kamarku? Mana dia?" tanyaku lalu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit nak, tadi kamu tidak sadarkan diri lalu kami membawamu ke sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali.." kata tousan menjelaskan

Tidak lama kemudian kedua orang yang dibicarakan itu datang. Mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Ketika Gaara datang, Dia langsung menyapaku.

"Naruto.. kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya senang.

"Nee... kalian jadian ya?" tanyaku dengan senyum jailku.

"Tidak... Kami hanya membeli makanan untuk mu kok." Jawab Gaara gugup

Hmmhh... Sepertinya dia menyukai Neji... hahaha... Sepertinya mereka saling suka. Bagaimana kalau kujodohkan mereka. hihihi... Kurasa ini ide yang cukup brilliant.

Tapi sebaiknya aku meminta pulang dulu, aku tidak betah berada lama-lama di rumah sakit.

"Tousan… Kaasan..." panggilku pelan

"Nee, ada apa lagi?" kata kaasan penuh kasih.

"Aku ingin pulang kaasan, aku sudah tidak betah berada di sini.." kataku dengan wajah memelas.

"Nee.. Baiklah, Tousan panggil dokter dulu." kata Tousan lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Naruto... Kamu tidak boleh sering sering mengingat masa lalumu. Biarkanlah yang berlalu tetap berlalu. Tidak perlu lagi kau ingat-ingat. Itu hanya membuat kamu sakit kepala nak... Lebih baik kamu memikirkan ke depan nya apa yang akan kamu lakukan. Hilang ingatanmu jangan terlalu kamu pikirkan nak." Kaasan mulai berceramah.

"Iya Kaasan." jawabku pelan.

Aku jadi teringat lagi pemuda itu.

Pemuda dengan mata oniks yang indah, sepertinya aku mengenalnya

Setelah berusaha mengingat, aku mendapatkan sebuah kata... Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Tousan menyadarkan lamunanku. Kata Tousan, dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang, tapi harus banyak istirahat dan ya kalian tahulah apa yang suka dibicarakan para dokter. Mereka terlalu banyak berkata kata padahal intinya hanya 1 yaitu istirahat cukup.

Tousan menuntunku berjalan. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, seperti orang buta saja. Tetapi daripada dia juga mengomel seperti kaasan lebih baik aku diam saja. Tousan terus membimbingku ke mobil dan aku pun masuk ke mobil dengan takut-takut.

Aku... sedikit trauma dengan mobil. Sejak kejadian itu, baru sekali ini aku keluar dari rumah dan menaiki mobil lagi. Sekilas ingatanku seperti tertarik oleh waktu.

_"Naruto... otanjoubi omedetou. Aishiteru." kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Kami sedang berada di dalam mobil dan Dia yang mengendarainya._

_"Arigatou Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasku sambil tersenyum._

_Kemudian, dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku. Aku pun penasaran dan membuka kotak itu. Ternyata isinya kotak musik yang sudah lama aku inginkan . Aku pun kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan-lahan, Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Dia lupa bahwa dia sedang menyetir.._

_Aku pun terbawa suasana dan aku pun memilih untuk menutup mata. Suasana yang telah membunuh hati kami sehingga kami lupa bahwa kami sedang berada dalam mobil yang berjalan tanpa dikendalikan!_

_Dia mengulum bibirku lembut. Aku pun membalas ciuman itu. Dan tiba-tiba sinar di depan kami membuat kami kembali ke alam nyata._

_"Sasuke! AWAS!" teriakku histeris._

_Terlambat. Truk itu telah menabrak mobil kami hingga terseret beberapa meter jauhnya. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala Sasuke yang terbentur kaca._

_"Sasuke... kumohon... bertahanlah..." Aku menahan rasa sakit di pelipisku yang juga mengenai kaca._

_Lukaku tidak separah Sasuke, namun cukup membuat kepalaku sangat sakit. Hingga akhirnya, aku tidak sadarkan diri._

Mendadak, aku mengingat semuanya. Masa laluku. Semuanya telah kembali! Sekarang aku tahu, pemuda yang ada di mimpiku adalah Sasuke

"Sasuke.. Sasuke… dimana dia?!" teriakku tiba tiba.

Gaara dan Neji melotot menatapku. Mungkin mereka kaget aku bisa menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke? Aku sungguh rindu padanya!

"Ka...kamu..." Gaara tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Neji kaget.

"Iya, aku sudah ingat semuanya. Sekarang, aku bertanya pada kalian... DIMANA SASUKE?" tanyaku yang mulai terpancing emosi

"Sa… Sasuke... su... sudah... ti... ti... tia... tiada..." kata Gaara gugup.

"TIDAKK... Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Naruto... kau harus sabar.." kata Neji prihatin

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Kataku pelan. Air mata menetes perlahan ke pipiku.

"Sasuke... kau tidak meninggalkanku, kan? Ya kan?" batinku miris.

"Aku tahu ... Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Aku pernah hampir kehilangan mu dan itu membuatku hampir gila Naruto... Kamu semua sangat menyayangimu... " kata Gaara. Ketulusan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

**_Happy Birthday Naruto_**

Sebulan setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah tiada, aku seperti tidak ada semangat lagi untuk hidup. Aku tidak pernah lagi mengurus diriku sendiri agar penampilanku menarik.

Kupikir tidak ada lagi gunanya, karena Sasuke telah tiada. Aku juga tidak bernafsu untuk makan sekalipun makanan itu adalah ramen makanan kesukaanku.

Tapi, aku akan kembali seperti dulu. Naruto yang selalu tampak ceria, dan tampak bersemangat. Apa kalian tahu apa yang membuatku begini?

Karena…. Semalam, Sasuke datang ke dalam mimpiku...

**#Mimpi Naruto**

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong yang serba putih seperti waktu itu. Dan lagi-lagi aku menemukan pemuda itu, tapi sekarang aku tahu, dia adalah Sasuke... Pemuda yang selalu kucintai dan yang paling kusayangi.

"Naruto..." panggilnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sasuke." panggilku senang.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan bertemu dengan Sasuke!

"Kamu.. Janganlah seperti ini... Ini membuatku sedih Naruto. Hidupmu masih panjang. Aku sangat sayang padamu... Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu duluan, tapi percayalahaku selalu menunggumu di atas sana dan akan selalu mengawasimu. Jadi, bersinarlah seperti matahariku yang selalu bercahaya." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut yang hanya ditujukan padaku.

"Nee... Kau benar, hidupku masih panjang. Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke. Kau akan menungguku di atas sana." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke telah membuatku sadar bahwa hidupku masih penuh rintangan. Aku tidak boleh menyerah pada rintangan ini. Aku harus terus menghadapinya.

"Aku janji... dan ini bukti atas janjiku..." katanya masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku rindu pelukan ini Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba, sinar itu datang lagi. Dan dalam sekejap, Sasuke telah menghilang dari pelukanku.

Sebelum dia sirna ditelan cahaya itu, dia mengucapkan sesuatu…

"Selamat tinggal Naruto."

Setelah mimpi itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan tentunya Sasuke. Aku akan kembali bersinar seperti dulu. Aku akan tetap memegang janjimu Sasuke. Tetaplah menungguku di sana sampai waktuku tiba.

**The End**

Selamat Ulang tahun Naru-chan #meluk Naruto

Gomenasai, Fict geje malah Haru publish #pundung di pojokkan

Fict yang pertama kali Haru buat dalam waktu setengah jam

Apakah ini sesuai dengan temanya?

Arigatou udah membaca ^^

Mind To review?


End file.
